Research activities supported this year through the CDS include:[unreadable] 1. NIAMS Summer Internship Program[unreadable] 2. Advising of All Trainees (Postdoc/Postbac/Grad/Medical/Summer)[unreadable] 3. Fellows' Training/Individual Career Development/Group Workshops/Classes[unreadable] - CV/Resume Writing[unreadable] - Career Counseling[unreadable] - Spoken English Courses[unreadable] - Scientific Writing Courses[unreadable] - Grant Writing Courses[unreadable] - Networking[unreadable] 4. University Course Teaching Opportunities (Postdoc Skill Development)[unreadable] - Course/Syllabus Planning and Design[unreadable] - Lecture Planning[unreadable] - Logistics and Coordination[unreadable] - Liaison with Universities[unreadable] 5. Answer internal and public inquiries to provide help in finding/placing Trainees/Fellows[unreadable] 6. Emergency Management/Continuity of Operations Planning (EM/COOP)[unreadable] 7. Administering NIH Loan Repayment Program for NIAMS Fellows[unreadable] 8. NIH Public Access Policy Oversight[unreadable] 9. NIAMS Internet and Intranet Content Management and Official Posting Source[unreadable] 10. Technology Transfer Development/Coordination/Education[unreadable] 11. Oversight of Mandatory Annual Biomedical Research Ethics Training[unreadable] 12. Intramural Retreat Planning and Organization[unreadable] 13. Manuscript Transmittal Oversight[unreadable] 14. Space Management Support[unreadable] 15. IRP Scientific Seminar Series (Planning and Coordination)[unreadable] 16. SharePoint Pilot Project Contribution (Knowledge Management)[unreadable] 17. Outreach/Recruitment:[unreadable] - National Graduate Student Research Festival (Planning Committee) [unreadable] - NIH Community College Summer Semester (Creation and Development) [unreadable] - Administer Work Force Recruitment Program (Disability Employment)[unreadable] - Operation Warfighter/NIH Warrior Transition Program (Scientific Coordinator)[unreadable] - Police Activities League of Montgomery County (NIAMS initiative)[unreadable] - Adopt-a-School Partnerships (NIAMS specific)[unreadable] - Support of Local Science Fairs (Workshops/Judging)[unreadable] 18. Participation at National Conferences to Promote Diversity in Biomedical Research Careers[unreadable] - Society for the Advancement of Chicanos and Native Americans in Science (SACNAS)[unreadable] - Annual Biomedical Research Conference for Minority Students (ABRCMS)[unreadable] - American Indian Science and Engineering Society (AISES)[unreadable] - Road to Recovery Conference (Department of Defense)[unreadable] 19. Hosting Students from National Youth Initiatives and Other Non-Profit Organizations (NIH-wide)[unreadable] - National Native American Youth Initiative[unreadable] - National Hispanic Youth Initiative[unreadable] - National African American Youth Initiative[unreadable] - Jeter's Leaders Youth Development Program[unreadable] 20. NIAMS Representation on NIH Hispanic Employee Committee[unreadable] 21. NIAMS Liaison for the Office of Equal Opportunity and Diversity Management (OEODM)[unreadable] 22. Monitor and Report NIAMS Training Contribution to the NIH Most Efficient Organization (MEO)[unreadable] 23. Prepare Government Accountability Office (GAO) Response for NIAMS[unreadable] 24. Prepare and Monitor NIAMS Management Directive-715 (Equal Employment Opportunity)[unreadable] 25. Prepare EEO Updates for Inclusion in the Shorttakes (NIAMS Council)[unreadable] 26. NIAMS Coordinator for National Take Your Child to Work Day at NIH[unreadable] [unreadable] Specific areas of research training supported by the CDS include:[unreadable] - Elucidation of the structure and function of the cellular receptor for IgE[unreadable] - Studies into the mechanisms of cytokine signal transduction[unreadable] - Identification of Jak3 mutations as one of the major causes of severe combined immunodeficiency[unreadable] - Development of Jak3 antagonists as a potential new class of immunosuppressive drugs[unreadable] - Establishment of one of the worlds largest cohorts of patients with inflammatory myopathy, which has provided the basis for ground- breaking studies on the natural history, pathogenesis, and treatment of polymyositis and dermatomyositis, recognition of a new category of illness, the systemic autoinflammatory diseases[unreadable] - Discovery of several of the causative genes, including the genes mutated in familial Mediterranean fever (FMF)[unreadable] - Insight into TNF receptor- associated periodic syndrome (TRAPS), and the neonatal-onset multisystem inflammatory disease (NOMID)[unreadable] - Discovery of the genes causing a number of Mendelian disorders of the skin[unreadable] - Elucidation of the structure and assembly of several viruses, including members of the Herpes family, hepatitis B, and HIV[unreadable] - Providing new insights into the structure of amyloid fibrils, prions, and cytoskeletal filaments[unreadable] - Examination into the role of MyoD in muscle gene expression